James Rhoades
Background * (717)-787-2637 Republican 29th, Schuylkill Links * http://www.senatorrhoades.com/ Issues Insights State Sen. James Rhoades, R-Schuylkill, died from injuries received in a head-on collision in October, 2008. His wife and the driver of the other car were injured, but the injuries are not life-threatening. For decades, Rhoades was chair of the Senate Education Committee. A former teacher and principal, he was a champion for children and education. He also was widely respected for building bi-partisan understanding and action on education issues. Gov. Ed Rendell has directed that flags be flown at half-mast. Rhoades's death opens the Education Committee to new leadership, which could affect efforts to improve public integrity. The Republican vice chair of the Education Committee is Sen. Jeffrey Piccola, R-Dauphin, who now is the chair of the Senate State Government Committee (SSGC). Under Piccola, the committee voted on and passed many reform proposals only to have them expire in the House State Government Committee. He has promised to continue to push a reform agenda if re-elected in November 2008. If he moves to the Education Committee, much will depend on who replaces him at the SSGC. The tragedy occurring so close to the election will not allow Rhoades's name to be removed from the ballot. If he wins, the presiding officer of the Senate will call a special election at least 60 days after Nov. 4. Rock the Capital * Will repay the payraise. (Senate clerk: 12/1/05) Senator Rhoades voted for the 2005 pay raise and accepted “unvouchered expenses.” Asked about judges' losing their raises, Rhoades said: "They are going to have to suck it up like everyone else." (Philadelphia Inquirer, November 3, 2005.) Rhoades stated after that the Pennsylvania Legislative, Judicial and Executive Pay Raise of 1995, “During my tenure in the Senate, I have never voted for a legislative pay raise.” Legislation 2005-2006 SB 53 - School Session Start Date - This legislation amends the Public School Code of 1949 by directing the board of school directors of each school district to set the start date for the beginning of the school term No Earlier than the first Tuesday after Labor Day. Referred to Education 1/24/05 SB 54 - Bio-Solids Advisory Board - This legislation establishes the Bio-Solids Land Application Study Commission Referred to Environmental & Energy 1/24/05 SB 55 - Veterans Disability Payments - PACE Program - This legislation proposes to amend the Lottery Fund Preservation Act (Act 36 of 1991) to exclude veteran's disability payments from the calculation of "income" used to determine eligibility in the PACE program. Referred to Aging & Youth 1/24/05 SB 56 - Purchase of Creditable Sick Leave - This legislation would amend Title 24 PACS to allow members of PSERS to purchase any accumulated sick leave and apply that leave as service credit. Referred to Finance 1/24/05 SB 57 - Initiative & Referendum - This legislation would amend Article III of the Constitution by adding section 33, entitled Powers Reserved to the People. This section would specify the procedure which the people of PA could exercise certain law making powers by initiative and referendum Referred to State Government 1/24/05 SB 58 - Solid Waste Moratorium - This legislation would require host municipality agreements for certain municipal and residual waste facilities; and establishes a three year moratorium. Referred to Environmental & Energy 1/24/05 SB 59 - Comprehensive Services for Persons w/ Disabilities Act - This legislation would streamline access to state services and programs to persons with disabilities and establish an office of disability services. Referred to Public Health & Welfare 1/24/05 SB 60 - Registration Fees for Charitable Organizations - This legislation would eliminate the current requirement that charitable organizations pay certain fees to register with the Dept. of State Referred to State Gov. 1/24/05 SB 61 - State Poem of PA - An act declaring and adopting the poem, "Hail to our PA" by Anna Helen McDonald, as the state poem of the Commonwealth of PA. Referred to State Gov. 1/24/05 SB 143 - Parent Involvement Policies - This legislation would establish parent involvement programs, parents involvement policies and parent involvement committees in each of PA's school districts. Referred to Education SB 144 - Six Year Terms for School Board Members - This legislation would establish six-year terms for school board members in school districts of the second, third and fourth classes starting in 2005. Referred to Education SB 145 - School Lunch and Breakfast Reimbursement - Providing for school lunch and breakfast reimbursement. Referred to Education SB 146 - Educational Advisors Technical Assistance to School Districts Package - Amends the school code by providing for powers and duties of the intermediate unit board of directors; and providing for academic improvement programs. Referred to Education 2/16/05 SB 147 - Technical Assistance Technical Assistance to School Districts Package - Amends the school code by providing for technical assistance and information provided by department. Referred to Education 2/16/05 SB 148 - Continuing Professional Education Requirements for Certain Annuitants - Amends the school code by further providing for continuing professional development and for program of continuing professional education. Referred to Education - 2/1/05, Reported as committed - 2/2/05, First consideration - 2/2/05, Re-referred to Appropriations - 2/7/05, Re-reported as committed - 2/8/05, Second consideration - 2/9/05, Third consideration and final passage - 2/15/05 (45-0), In the House Referred to Education - 2/16/05 SB 296 - Flag/Pledge Allegiance - Further providing for display of US Flag and development of patriotism. Referred to Education 2/15/05 SB 297 - Educational Advisors - Amend school code authorizing intermediate units to establish a pool of educational advisors for certain school districts. Referred to Education 2/15/05 SB 298 - School Director Training - Amend school code providing for required training and instruction for certain school directors. Referred to Education 2/15/05 SB 362 - Correction Officers - This bill would provide for staffing level and inmate capacity and state correctional institutions. Referred to Judiciary 3/16/05 SB 390 - Continuing Professional Development - Act 48 credits for PSERS annuitants --Further providing for program of continuing professional development for retirees Referred to Education 3/14/05 SB 413 - MH/MR & Alcohol & Drug Loan Forgiveness - Providing for State support for Mh/Mr Staff member Loan forgiveness & alcohol & drug addiction counselor loan forgiveness for residents who graduate from institutions of higher education and apply their degrees to careers in PA. Referred to Education 3/21/05 SB 518 - Unfair Insurance Practice Act Rhoades category:deceased